The high precision radar to track aerial targets is a ground radar, installed, on the ground, in a container or in a vehicle, which determines the following parameters of the relevant aerial target:                azimuth angle;        elevation angle;        range;        speed;        flying direction        
The aforementioned five parameters are transmitted to another system which needs this precise information of the aerial target.
The aerial target tracking radar, herein abbreviated as RT and also called Shooting Radar works, most of the times, together with a Surveillance Radar, herein abbreviated as RV.
The RV determines the data of the aerial target through a temporal sampling of several seconds but with a much lower precision than that of the RT. Typically, the precision in the measurement azimuth and elevation angles of the RV ranges from 1 to 3 degrees, and the sampling time varies between 2 and 6 seconds. On the other hand, it scans a wide aerial space in a very short time: within only 4 seconds low altitude RVs can scan a volume of 60 km radium and 5 km height.
Therefore, the function of the RV is that of determining the existence of targets in a wide aerial volume within a few seconds.
The function of the RT is that of pursuing a target already determined by the RV in a very small aerial space, usually within a sphere with hundreds of meters radius centered on the target, with a sampling period of tenths of a second. Thus the RT calculates the azimuth and elevation angles with a precision of tenths or even hundredths of a degree, the range, the speed and the direction of the target in tenths of a second. This information is transmitted to the weapon system coupled to the RT.